Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-118582 is known as this type of handle folding type hand truck.
In a hand truck having: a loading platform main body having a loading platform surface; a push handle inclinably attached to the loading platform main body; and wheels rotatably disposed to the loading platform main body, this hand truck adopts a configuration that an end portion of the push handle has: a handle attachment portion that has a tapered cross section and a plurality of vertical grooves formed on an outer peripheral surface thereof along a length direction of the handle; and a spindle body axially supporting the handle attachment portion to allow inclination of the push handle, and the loading platform surface of the loading platform main body has: an attachment hole whose hole diameter is reduced in a depth inserting direction in accordance with the cross-sectional tapered shape of the handle attachment portion and into/from which the handle attachment portion of the push handle end portion can be freely removed/inserted in a vertical direction; and a spindle body accommodating groove that communicates with this attachment hole and accommodates the spindle body included in the handle attachment portion to be movable in the vertical direction.
However, since the push handle is longer than the loading platform main body when folding the push handle in the above-described configuration, the end side thereof protrudes toward the outside of the loading platform surface, resulting in a drawback that compact accommodation cannot be realized.
Further, since the push handle is of the attachment/detachment type, the handle must be removed from the loading platform main body to be accommodated when fitting into the accommodating portion of the loading platform surface, and hence folding or unfolding of the push handle cannot be easily performed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-118582